


Candy Canes can be cravings too!

by Bone_Zone



Series: Keeping It Strange [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cravings, Established Relationship, F/M, Hopper has a mouth, Hopper is happy, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Sequel to Picking out a Christmas Tree:Jim Hopper doesn't understand how you can eat those stupid things.





	Candy Canes can be cravings too!

Looking at the tree then over to your boyfriend you couldn’t help but give him a smirk.

“Looks kinda pathetic don’t you think.”

Letting out an annoyed grunt Jim just wrapped circled his arms around your waist giving you a kiss on the cheek then your neck letting his lips linger for a moment. With a click of his tongue he squeezed your hips.

“So ungrateful.” Though you could hear the teasing in his voice.

“Hmm…well i'm sure it'll look a lot better decorated.”

Rolling his eyes Jim moved to the kitchen then grabbed a box of candy canes.

“We can start with these.”

Grinning you quickly snatched the box from the Sheriffs hand and rushed off to the living room.

“Hey careful now!”

Opening the box you took the one candy out of its wrapping then started to suck on it. Letting your tongue roll around the treat you just leant into the mans chest as he wrapped his arms around you again.

“I thought those were for the tree.”

“They are but it's not gonna matter if I take one, besides i'm eating for two remember.”

Chuckling Jim just moved his hands to your stomach. The baby always seemed to kick when he rubbed your belly.

“I guess I did not factor that part in.”

Pulling you closer he then nipped at your neck.

“But I gotta say Brooke it’s really turin me on seeing your pretty lips wrapped around that candy cane….now I’m wishin it was wrapped around somethin else.”

Pushing back into the man you had to suppress your giggle pressing into his arousal.

“Mr.Hopper!”

Jim grins as he lifted you up, carrying him off the Sheriff placed you on the bed.

Pulling the candy cane from your lips you gave the man a coy smile.

“What are you going to do to me Jim.?”

“Whatever you want darlin” He then gave you a kiss tasting the pepper mint, something he was enjoying more and more of.

Pulling away from his lips you then rested your head against his letting out a small laugh.

“You Sir, are a pervert.”

“I am and you love me for it.”Jim let his fingers slide down your cheek until they grasped your chin.

“I do! I do love you Jim Hopper…and I can not wait to start a family with you. “You whispered leaning into his hand.

Jim Hopper never thought he’d find someone like you, that he’d get the chance to be a father again.He was a better person and he owed it to you.

Pulling you in for another kiss, he then deepened it a his hand moved from your chin,down your breasts until they brushed your stomach, he really couldn’t wait for Christmas next year.


End file.
